magicians_questfandomcom-20200214-history
Dullahan
The Dullahan is a mysterious creature with a detached head and a centaur-style body. Its parts become detached prior to a mystery involving them. Biography The head and body of the dullahan are treated as two distinct individuals who, according to the book of records in the Trophy Room, regularly argue. During these arguments the two split apart but can come back together once their fight is resolved. The Dullahan's body only speaks in magical runes so discerning its personality is difficult. However once it decides that its head isn't fit to lead it, it adamantly refuses to forgive the head until it comes back and asks them to rejoin in runes. Seeing that the head has humbled itself and spent time learning how to speak its language they reunite and were last seen as a whole body. Mystery Preparation The most that a player can do to prepare for this mystery is understand various magical linguistics and how to form phrases using them. Solving the Mystery A "ghost" has appeared on campus and its head is being particularly rude to the students. You'll find the head to the left of the school entrance next to the river. When the player walks next the head a short scene will play automatically in which the head declares the player their squire and sends them to find its body. It enters your inventory until you locate the Dullahan's body. The body is on the beach but runs when the player approaches, and when they talk to it again at Lover's Point the body says (in magical linguistics) that it no longer wants the head because of its ignorant and mean behavior. The Dullahan's head wants to make it up to their body and decides the way to do that is learning some phrases in magical linguistics, the player offering to teach them. The head will want to learn five phrases and after being given the correct phrase it'll practice that phrase for no more than an hour of real-world time. The phrases it needs are as follows: # (How to say hello) # (How to compliment the body) # (How to scold the body) # (How to tell the body to go home) # (How to tell the body to get new clothes) The head becomes increasingly formal as the head learns new phrases, and after it has memorized the fifth and final phrase it asks the player to bring it to their body. At Lover's Point the duo have a conversation in runes forgiving each other and agreeing to be a team again. The now-unified Dullahan thanks the player for reuniting head and body and for teaching them the meaning of studying before running into the distance. Mystery Solved. Mythology The dullahan is an Irish fairy typically depicted as a headless man riding a black horse pulling a nightmarish wagon behind them, whose appearance indicates that someone is due to die. The dullahan of Mysterious Times also takes some inspiration from the Headless Horseman, a creation of American fiction that was likely inspired by tales of the dullahan and other similar spirits in Europe. That the dullahan the player encounters is a centaur is most likely a visual nod to the latter. Category:Mystery